


Impulse Control

by edgelord666



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Torture, Consensual Violence, Daddy Kink, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Gore, Guro, Hannigram - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Nursing Kink, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Sick Will, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgelord666/pseuds/edgelord666
Summary: In which Will is tortured, abused, and manipulated by his Daddy, but somehow fine with it. It's consensual- but does it really count when he's this conditioned to like it? Graphic violence, porn, and reaLLy sad, slow plot. Good luck reading this, it will be triggering so i'm warning you now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love comments and critiques. plEASE tell me how i can get better. Be vicious, don't hold back fam. I'm ready. Treat this like fucking 'my immortal,' just tellllllllllllllllllllllll meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starting out strong with the dub-con abuse. highkey venting rn forgive me,

Will's lips parted, letting out a sudden whimper at the cold metal pressed against his throat. 

"Is this what you want?" Mocks the taller man, pushing his knee hard against the fabric of his pants. His accent is thick and humming against his skin, earning a shiver from the man beneath him. 

"Now, now, My sweet little boy. You'll have to ask nicely."

The silver revolver finds its way around Will's neck, it's weight forcing him to his knees. He goes down willingly, looking up at Hannibal the while, lips plush and eyes wet with tears.

He urges his baby boy on, with encouraging strokes of the gun against the back of his head. He rests it on one spot, as if he's going to shoot. He grips his shoulder, kneels down and whispers,

"Beg."

Will's cock feels like it will burst at that one cruel word. He needs it so bad it hurts.

"P-please daddy..." tears stream down his pathetically red face

"Please fuck me. I-I've been so good. Daddy please"

"Louder!" He commands, kneeing will hard in the stomach, knocking him right over. There is a sickening crack that makes him scream.

Hannibal places one boot right on the bruised skin, pressing in hard to hear the bones shift. He jams in the sharp heel and twists it around. Will is having trouble breathing through the pain.

"Louder..." he repeats, pointing the gun at him, "tell me exactly how you want it."

Will is sobbing and whimpering now, clutching the black boot with a weak hand. 

"Pretty please, daddy?" He rasps. tries a pout through the tears, "I want... I need you inside of me I-!"

He starts coughing, hacks up blood onto the leather surface. He tries to feel the hot, red, site but cannot bring himself to let go of his masters boot. He bites his lip to avoid screaming,  
The smell of his salty tears and heavy, iron-weight blood float around. He sleepily gazes around at the smoke he's almost sure is coming from the wound. 

"Hmmm...? Don't lose focus now, Will."

The smaller man's eyes widen as Hannibal moves the heel from him,  
And gets down on his knees. 

unzipping his jeans, He strokes wills tip lightly, pressing in the slit with his thumb. 

"Such a good boy..." 

Hannibal Slips the blood soaked jeans and underwear completely off the boy, moving his arm with the gun over his balls. He begins playing the cool metal against his leaking cock, going further to tease wills tight entrance. Will arches his back and tries to moan, only a choked sob coming out, as the gun slides back and forth across his hole, Hannibal still stroking him.

"P-please" he pants out, looking to the side.

Hannibal grabs his chin and faces him towards the gun. He pushes it against his mouth and commands,

"Suck."

Will obliges, opening his aching jaws as far as he can. He leans forward, wincing, arm still holding in the sluggish flow of blood. Is it wet or cold-? He can feel it dripping down to his hard member, mixing with the warm precum. It sends a shiver down his spine.

He looks up at Hannibal, eyes crazed with pain. He closes his mouth and looks him in the eye for confirmation. 'Is it loaded..?' His shaking form seems to ask, 'is it safe?'

Hannibal furrows his brow in response, and cocks the gun. His finger is on the trigger now, and he shoves it right back into Will's mouth. He forces it open with the heavy tip, catching the scrapped metal on his lip. 

He starts crying, shaking, and shuts his eyes tight in anticipation. 

His head is pounding, ears ringing back and forth across a vast, claustrophobic land. 

Everything goes black.


	2. after-care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hannibal helps will get back on his feet, after he's shot him. What a nice guy, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRITIQUE CRITIQUE CRITIQUE CRITIQUE
> 
> also sorry this is short but uh, i don't have internet at the house and i do all this at lunch in between studying and all that.  
> luckily for me, socializing isn't an issue because i have no friends :^)

The next time he wakes up the sun is blinding. It barges into every window and demands attention, shining like a pick into the back of his head. Sleepy, faraway, aching muscles respond to some stimulus- but the lights blind him to what it is. Will is only vaguely aware of being sat up, naked, and restrained. It’s not terribly tight, but enough to hold him up until he can manage to lift the weight of his own limbs. 

Cold water washes over his abdomen, another strong hand gripping his shoulder away from the site. It stings, bad. He rolls his head over to the side to face Hannibal. He tries his hardest to touch the man's face, to be sure who it is, but his hand is held gently back down. 

“Try not to strain yourself, Will. I’m just changing the bandages. It’s very important to take care of an injury right after it happens,” He wipes his hands on the washcloth, “we don’t want an infection now, do we?”

Will only grunts in response, eyes glazed over from the dissociation that always goes with this kind of pain. It’s so far away, but still very much inside of him. It’s not a sting anymore- more like a knife still stuck firmly in the meaty part of his palm. He is aware, that that is not where it should be coming from, but his heart beat is pounding against his wrist. He can feel is against the new stitches in his stomach, suddenly realizing how thin his skin really is.

“Whatt…w-hy do i havvve….?”

Hannibal continues his work, beginning to wrap new bandages around his stomach is a perfectly parallel pattern.

“You were shot, Lower abdomen. No exit wound, so minor surgery was required. I assure you i was careful.”

His eyes don’t widen, because he’s too drugged on whatever homemade anesthetic he’s been given to even feel them. The glasses feel welded onto his face, and that’s all he can tell. 

“You shot me.” He states dumbly

“-And i’m nursing you back to health, like a good doctor should.”

“A good doctor shouldn’t shoot his patients” Will tries to grin. Only half his mouth will obey him. Hannibal moves his fingers to the other side to lift it up for him, taking a moment to admire his teeth, and mourn the terrible scent of cheap mouthwash. 

“Hm.. Maybe a bit less anesthetic, You think?”  
Will nods, Hannibal reaches down to take out the needle in his vein. He covers it with gauze and medical tape, and goes to sit beside will. 

“You were so beautiful when you were sleeping, Will” He licks his lips, keeping his ever-stern face strong. He reaches a sturdy hand up to stroke across will’s cheek, continuing his praise. “You’ve done so well, my perfect little boy.”

Will is almost immediately swelling with pride, so glad he’s done well for him. It almost overpowers the aching in his gut, at least mixing and making it bearable. He smiles again and says, in his normal rocky voice, “T-Thank you daddy,” 

“I-I’m really sorry i passed out I …. Next time, I’ll do better for you. I Swear i will Daddy, I’ll be really good.”

Hannibal leans in and kisses him on the forehead, as lovingly as he’s capable of being. 

“Very good, Will. You’ve done enough for today. Now go back to sleep, you need the rest.”

“w-Will you stay with me, hannibal? Please?” he asks, tears stinging the back of his eyes.

“I’ll be home soon enough but i have a client waiting. I’ll be home soon.”


End file.
